This relates generally to communications devices, and, more particularly, to communications devices that support transmitting and receiving a communication with conditional communication settings, where the recipient of the communication with conditional communication settings will be restricted from performing select types of communications operations with select individuals until the conditional communication settings are satisfied.
There are an increasing number of modes of communication by which individuals may send and receive correspondence or messages. Individuals may send and receive audio messages, such as voice messages, or data messages, such as emails, text messages, or instant messages. Many modes of communication and messaging may be incorporated into a single communications device.
As individuals assume more responsibilities, they may often forget to read or listen to all correspondence or messages they receive. They may also forget to perform various tasks, meet appointments or meet other obligations. In some instances, it may be beneficial for individuals to read or listen to their messages, or perform their various tasks, meet their appointments or meet their other obligations prior to performing a communications operation with other individuals. Their failure to read or listen to their messages, or perform their various tasks, meet their appointments or meet their other obligations prior to performing a communications operation with other individuals may result in negative consequences, such as wasted time, or unnecessary duplication of efforts in communicating a message.
For example, an individual may receive an email communication from a sender containing a set of instructions for an assignment. However, the individual may forget to open the email communication, or he might not be aware he has received such an email communication. The individual might perform a communications operation of his own with the initial sender to inquire about the assignment, in spite of not having opened and read the sender's email communication containing the set of instructions. Such a situation may result in confusion between the parties because the individual did not read the most recent information concerning the assignment. It also may result in wasted time and duplication of efforts for both parties, because the initial sender may have to re-explain the instructions contained in his email communication, or the individual's communications operation may have been unnecessary.